The present invention relates to an arrangement for fixing the elevator rope in an elevator and to an arrangement for the use of guide rails as supporting elements of an elevator and its equipment.
In traction sheave elevators, the ends of the elevator ropes are conventionally fixed to the elevator shaft or to anchorages in a machine room in the upper part of the elevator shaft. The other ends of the elevator ropes are usally fixed by means of springing elements. Similarly, the diverting pulleys of an elevator are typically mounted in the elevator shaft or in the machine room, but diverting pulleys mounted on an elevator guide rail are also known.
Previously known solutions for the fixing of elevator ropes have the drawback that the elevator ropes require a strong anchorage in the building and that the position of the anchorage in relation to the building, elevator, elevator shaft, elevator machinery and diverting pulleys must be closely defined. Therefore, fixing the elevator ropes by known techniques requires a long installation time because a holding element for a rope fixing element has to be installed first in the elevator shaft or machine room.